


Assumed Responsibilities

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thought he had Erwin figured out. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumed Responsibilities

Levi was good at reading people. It was a skill that had been in his best interest to develop. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all. The Survey Corps was no different. Military elite or not, they were still people. Everyone made sense if you looked at them from the right angle.

As leader, Erwin Smith drew Levi’s interest the most. It was almost disappointing how easy he was to figure out. His physical presence spoke volumes already. Levi knew better than to judge a book by its cover, but he also knew to appreciate the occasions when the book and the cover matched.

Erwin was every bit the man he looked. He was the type who had always enjoyed some form of power and knew exactly what to do with it. Used to being in control, calm in nearly any situation, unaffected by the opinions of others; he was perfectly suited to his position and Levi couldn’t imagine the Corps under anyone else.

His actions were logical, his thought pattern clear to anyone who bothered to give it some thought. Levi was almost certain he could predict what the commander would do in most any situation. He knew what Erwin would do if he was injured while on an expedition, what he’d do if one of his subordinates stepped out of line. He knew what Erwin would do with time off, what would happen if he drank too much. He even knew what Erwin would be like in bed, not that he would ever have occasion to check if he was right on that one. It was plain to see; Erwin’s need to be in control of everything wouldn’t suddenly disappear just because his clothes were off. It was easy to imagine Erwin dominating someone smaller than him, fucking them until they couldn’t walk properly. He’d bend them over his desk, ram into them from behind, retaining as much power as possible given the vulnerability of the situation. It wouldn’t matter how good of a fuck they were, Erwin wouldn’t show a thing. He’d finish up quickly, tuck himself back into the pants he hadn’t bothered to remove, and then show his companion out. Effective as always; he’d treat getting off as something to be done before moving on to the next task, the person he fucked as a means to an end.

Sometimes, Levi imagined that he was Erwin’s means to an end. He was Erwin’s type, he could tell. Strong enough to take whatever Erwin threw at him, used to quick meaningless fucks, not likely to be indiscreet about what transpired between them. He was also quite certain that Erwin would never make a move on him, choosing instead to go with those ranked far below him. All Levi would have of Erwin were those nights with his thoughts; trying to imagine that it was Erwin’s large hands on him, his thick fingers in him, rather than his own small ones.

They were thoughts he only allowed himself behind closed doors. In the light of day Erwin was his superior and not some fantasy, and he had to act accordingly. It was easy enough; he had long ago learned that there were some things you just didn’t express. There was no time for romance when every day was a fight for survival.

Except there were those times when Erwin’s gaze seemed to linger just a fraction of a second too long. Or when Erwin would brush against Levi as he walked past. And that one time when Levi had come back from an expedition with a messed up leg, and Erwin had shown more concern than Levi had imagined he was capable of. Those were the type of things he should ignore. It wouldn’t do him any good to read too much into it.

Right?

It was harder to tell himself not to read too much into it when Erwin was inching along the bench, moving ever closer to him, shooting him glances that made his intentions all too clear.

Levi had just stopped by to see if Erwin wanted some company while he dealt with his piles of paperwork. It was a quiet night, with most of the Corps’ senior members off at a local pub. They’d invited Levi along but he wasn’t really one for alcohol, and he certainly wasn’t one for dealing with his drunken comrades. Levi was pretty sure no one even bothered inviting Erwin anymore, all too used to his answer of “no”. Levi had assumed that Erwin was simply always busy, and maybe that was usually the case, but “busy” was definitely not the word Levi would choose to describe the commander at that moment.

Erwin had moved close enough that their hips were touching, but that was all. Levi would have honestly found the situation less strange if he was already bent over the desk, instead of just sitting there, side by side with Erwin not making a move.

“Gonna do anything?” Levi asked, realising that perhaps he was being too blunt but not caring.

Erwin nodded and swallowed audibly, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Levi’s lips. It was a far cry from the forceful clash of lips and tongues that Levi had expected. He shifted his body toward the other man, finding a less awkward position, before bringing a hand up to tangle in thick blonde hair. He ran his tongue along the seam of Erwin’s lips, eliciting a gasp from the larger man. If that was unexpected, it was nothing compared to the sounds that escaped Erwin’s mouth when Levi again shifted positions, this time finding himself sitting comfortably in Erwin’s lap.

He said Levi’s name, no more than a breathy whisper, and then Erwin was actually kissing Levi back. There was the force that Levi had expected, though there was still something else almost hesitant in it. It was like Erwin was still looking to Levi to take the lead. Which he did, bringing his other hand up to rest on the nape of Erwin’s neck and pulling him in even closer.

Every time Levi had imagined the situation it had moved a lot faster, and he was growing impatient. He rolled his hips against Erwin’s, pleased to feel that even though Erwin wasn’t responding in the way he expected, at least his body was.

“Oh, fuck, Levi,” Erwin breathed out.

Erwin shuddered at the feeling of hot breath on his ear when Levi leaned in close to whisper, “Calling my name already? And we don’t even have our clothes off.”

It was as if Erwin took that as some kind of a challenge rather than a simple observation. He brought his hands up to Levi’s neck and began to clumsily unbutton the smaller man’s shirt, running his hands along the expanse of newly exposed skin. Levi was instantly glad that neither of them was in their uniform, because he was running low on patience as it was and trying to remove those stupid straps was a sure way to kill the mood.

Levi chose to bypass Erwin’s shirt and go straight for the zipper on his pants. He shifted back on Erwin’s lap slightly, giving himself room to work. He pulled out Erwin’s cock, exceptionally large despite not yet being fully hard. He was momentarily worried that he really wouldn’t be able to walk once Erwin was through with him, but he found he wouldn’t really mind. Not if Erwin was the one to fuck him so thoroughly.

Levi felt Erwin wrap his arms around his waist, lifting him up off of his lap. It was only a matter of time before he had Erwin’s thick cock buried deep inside him, and god did he want it. Erwin positioned Levi so his legs were hanging off the edge of the bench before dropping to his knees between Levi’s feet. Levi unthinkingly moved his knees farther apart, making more room for Erwin. Erwin leaned forward, and Levi could feel hot breath ghosting over his clothed erection. Levi hadn’t expected this from Erwin, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the prospect of being opened up by the commander’s tongue. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and lifted his hips so Erwin could slide his pants off. He braced himself for the cold, wet sensation of Erwin’s tongue at his hole. Only that wasn’t what he felt. Erwin took Levi’s cock in one large hand and gave it a few rough jerks, coaxing it to full hardness, before slipping his lips over the head.

Levi let out a startled yelp, unconsciously pulling back. It wasn’t that he was opposed to being on the receiving end of a blowjob; it simply was not what he had expected.

“Levi,” Erwin questioned, “Are you okay?”

He leaned back on his hands, increasing the distance between the two men. The look of concern on his face bothered Levi. He wanted Erwin’s cock, not his concern.

“Can we just get on with it?” Levi spat out.

Erwin nodded slowly.

“Good,” Levi said, his voice getting lower as he continued, “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about having your cock in me.”

Erwin looked surprised, and let out a little “oh”.

Levi tried not to let his embarrassment show. He’d been stupid. He’d basically told Erwin that he jerked off while thinking about being fucked by him.  

“I think about the same thing,” Erwin finally said.

“Then _fuck me_ already.”

Erwin looked straight up into Levi’s eyes before he responded.

“No. I mean I think about your cock…”

“Oh.”

He’d been wrong. Levi had been completely wrong about Erwin. But, he knew better than to fixate on the mistakes he’d made. He knew to take the new information he’d acquired and make the best of it. And this new information, well, it was fucking better than he’d imagined. Thoughts of his mouth stretched around Erwin’s thick cock were replaced with thoughts of those blue eyes looking up at him through thick lashes as Levi fucked into Erwin’s mouth. He imagined having Erwin on his stomach, having Erwin turn into a whimpering mess, begging Levi to fuck him harder. He imagined eating out Erwin’s tight hole, fucking the commander with his tongue, making him come before he’d even taken Levi’s cock.

“Oh.”

Levi reached down to cup Erwin’s cheek with one hand, bending down at an honestly uncomfortable angle to capture Erwin’s lips in a soft kiss. Now that he knew what his commander wanted, he was going to do his damnedest to give it to him. At least he wouldn’t have to be patient anymore. Levi would get to set the pace now.

“Desk. Now,” he murmured against Erwin’s lips. There was a sharp intake of breath from Erwin, and Levi was glad to see that his change in demeanor was appreciated. Erwin pushed forward slightly, looking for one more taste of Levi’s lips before complying with his orders.

Erwin bent over his desk was not something Levi thought he would ever see, and he appreciated it all the more for it. He stood behind Erwin, hands running over the muscles of his back beneath his shirt. It may not have been what he’d imagined, but he couldn’t complain about the sight before him, how Erwin thrust his ass out in the most inviting way.

He moved in closer, his cock brushing against the fabric still covering Erwin’s ass. Leaning as far forward as he could, getting as close to Erwin’s ear as he could, so he could whisper in his ear, “And here I thought I was going to ride your cock.”

Erwin shuddered at that, his head dipping lower between his shoulder blades. “There’s always next time, though.”

Levi hoped there would be a next time, at least. He wanted to see Erwin in every position imaginable, he wanted to take in as much as he could, but that wasn’t going to happen now. His cock was painfully hard, precome beading at the tip, and at the rate things were going he was going to come before they really got started.

He righted himself before moving his hands to tease at the waistband of Erwin’s pants, trying his best to avoid brushing Erwin’s cock. He worked them down over Erwin’s hips as slowly as he could stand then let them drop to pool at the taller man’s ankles.

He wasted no time in bringing his hands to Erwin’s bare ass, spreading his cheeks.

“I have to say,” Levi said as he teasingly ran a finger along his perineum, “I never thought you’d be the type to take it in the ass, _commander_.”

“You don’t seem to mind,” Erwin huffed.

Levi’s “no” was drowned out by the keening noises Erwin made as Levi pressed a first spit-slicked finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Levi chose to stop talking, in favour of enjoying the sounds Erwin made as he added another finger. He wasn’t sure if Erwin just hadn’t been properly fucked in a while or if he was always so enthusiastic; not that it mattered either way.

He was three fingers deep in Erwin when the moans and keens turned to a string of “Levi fuck fuck fuck me already”. Levi was more than happy to oblige, pulling his fingers out and leaving Erwin empty while he slicked himself up.

He took himself in hand, lining himself up, only to rub the head of his cock teasingly around Erwin’s fluttering hole. At that point it seemed like “fuck” was the only word in Erwin’s vocabulary. Levi found it oddly satisfying knowing that he was the reason Erwin couldn’t even think properly. He wanted to keep it up, to see just how far he could push Erwin, but the thought of being balls deep in the commander was much more appealing.

He pushed in slowly; the preparation had been quick and Erwin was still unbelievably tight.

“This, uh fuck, oh, this is what you think about?” Levi said, trying but utterly failing to keep his voice even, “Me fucking you?”

Levi stopped pushing in, waiting for a response from Erwin, waiting for some signal that it was okay to move.

“Y-yes. But you normally _move_ ,” he said, thrusting back toward Levi, taking him all the way in.

And there was the signal Levi had been waiting for. He began to thrust roughly into Erwin. His nails dug into the sides of Erwin’s hips as they moved together. There was no rhythm to speak of, just erratic movements of Levi’s hips. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he’d be damned if he came before Erwin. He reached hand around to grab Erwin’s cock, jerking it quickly, more or less in time with the movement of his hips.

“Shit, Levi!” Erwin cried out as thick spurts of come landed on the desk beneath him. Levi didn’t still his hand, working Erwin through his orgasm, making sure he was completely spent. Levi only removed his hand when he felt his own orgasm drawing near. He brought his hand back to Erwin’s hip, holding him still as he rammed into his clenching ass over and over. He made a groaning sound deep in is throat as he came deep inside Erwin. Levi slumped down, his head resting on the middle of Erwin’s back. He took a moment to calm his breathing before he pulled out.

Levi considered simply pulling his pants back on and leaving like he’d imagined Erwin wanted. But at the same time, he had been wrong about Erwin. What was to say that he wasn’t wrong about that as well? Surely if Erwin really wanted him to leave he’d make it known soon enough. Levi did pull on his pants, but he didn’t leave. Instead he opted to hop up on the desk, sitting next to where Erwin still had his head hanging.

He didn’t think he’d ever been so pleased to find he was wrong about someone. Still, he hoped he hadn’t figured Erwin completely wrong. Surely he had got it mostly right.

“Hey Erwin,” he said as casually as he could manage given the situation, “what would you do if a titan ate your arm?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's apparently bottom Erwin week, and umm yes please. Have some...whatever this even is.


End file.
